


A Bitter Pill to Swallow

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan wants to drink Minseok’s blood; Unfortunately Minseok tastes terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bitter Pill to Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Seokmonsters Round 1.](http://seokmonsters.livejournal.com/)

Minseok used to have a pretty lame hobby, at least he thought it was lame looking back on it. Growing up he would watch horror movies – tons of them – renting them by the armful back when VHS players were still something you could find in most people’s homes. He would sit every weekend and watch as many movies as he could stand. Slashers, ghouls, bad 1950s monster movies, vampires, werewolves; sometimes he would even go for the art-house flicks and pretend like all the gore was meaningful.  
  
Minseok wasn’t necessarily morbid. No, he didn’t think so. He liked to laugh at the movies, how horribly they depicted such scary subject matters with bad props and worse dialogue. His little brother, Sehun, used to join him in his movie marathons, the two of them laughing and commenting as they watched the movies like they were part of their own Mystery Science Theater 3000 show. Passing popcorn and jokes and every once in a while they might jump from being actually scared, though they never would admit it.  
  
The one film that Minseok couldn’t watch more than once, because it did scare him, was the black and white silent film _Nosferatu_ , the German expressionist film with the creepy vampire with long fingers and fangs and…he still shuddered at the thought of the film even as an adult. Because to Minseok the perfect image of a vampire was such a monster. A scary, terrifying creature, not a love struck sparkly thing that teenagers nowadays flocked to. No – vampires were supposed to be scary.  
  
Eventually, as was to be expected, Minseok grew out of his horror film watching phase, went to college, majored in engineering, and got a decent job with a nice salary. He lived alone, in an apartment that was the perfect size for a single guy who loved to be neat and clean and hated to feel cooped up. Big windows and a decent view greeted him in the mornings, making his half an hour commute to the office a little more bearable.  
  
When he wasn’t working he watched a lot of TV, at least during the week. He ate a lot of fast food too, because he was too busy to cook. Or at least that is what he told himself. On the weekends he reverted back to the Minseok of his college years. He had joined a fraternity in college and still talked to his frat brothers, on Friday’s they went out to the bars even though they were all pushing 27. On Sunday’s they got together and watched a sports game, whatever was in season, it didn’t matter. Trading off get togethers at each other’s homes they held onto their twenties with an iron fist. All of them unmarried, no kids, and decent jobs. A good time to be alive.  
  
So it wasn’t unexpected that Minseok was at a bar at two o’clock in the morning one Saturday, drinking another Soju bomb. No, it was perfectly normal, routine. Chanyeol had even passed out – which meant the night was the same as a hundred nights before. Baekhyun was singing, no one was listening, Jongdae had a popcorn tin on his head and Kyungsoo was beating everyone at pool. Yes, it was blissfully normal.  
  
It was blissfully normal.  
  
“Hey handsome, is this seat taken?”  
  
Minseok had a standard line, one he would throw out if creepy guys or girls approached him. Depending on the sex of his admirer he would claim his orientation went the opposite of their gender until they left. Minseok didn’t feel like being tied down, not now, not when he was still in his prime.  
  
“I am straig-" Minseok started, looking to his left so he could deliver the news in a more personal fashion, complete with a sneer. But he didn’t deliver the line. No, because what stood next to him was…strange.  
  
He was handsome – no, pretty. Dangerously pretty. What did they call guys like that, Minseok tried to think. Metrosexuals? No, flower boys? Maybe something like that. He had high cheekbones and wide brown eyes, his hair was styled nicely, his clothing was…well…what in the hell was he wearing.  
  
“Did you come from a costume party or something?” Minseok blurted out, liquor loosening his tongue.  
  
“No.” The man looked put out by the suggestion. Though the truth stood, he was wearing a long black cape, a white button up shirt, black trousers.  
  
“You look like a vampire.” Minseok giggled. “A really weak vampire.”  
  
The man appeared to be utterly insulted by Minseok’s words, his face contorting. “I am NOT a weak vampire.”  
  
Minseok, through his drunken haze, could still tell he made the person mad. And honestly the guy didn’t seem too bad, just a bit weird and heck – everyone else was drunk or passed out and he might as well humor the man. “Sorry. Hey, I am Minseok.”  
  
“Luhan.” The man took the seat next to Minseok, pulling the collar of his cape up as he sat.  
  
“Where did you get the cape though?” Minseok took a sip of his beer, eyeing up the garment.  
  
“I have had it for a while.” Luhan answered, looking down he admired it.  
  
“That’s…um…cool.” Minseok took another swig of his beer “Hey, you want a beer?”  
  
“No. I don’t drink.” Luhan answered.  
  
“Then why are you in a bar?” Minseok countered. What a weirdo. Dressed like that in a bar but he doesn’t drink.  
  
“I like to get out to meet people.” Luhan answered “And I kind of don’t know where else to do it.”  
  
“Oh, I guess that makes sense.” Minseok nodded.  
  
“Hey Minseok, check it out!”  
  
Minseok turned to see Jongdae stumbling towards him, beer in hand – the beginning of a series of unfortunate events. Jongdae tripped over his own foot, falling forward, spilling his drink all over Luhan’s cape. Luhan stood up, shocked.  
  
“Sorry dude.” Jongdae muttered, righting himself, looking far sorrier over the loss of his beer than the fact he had spilled it all over some strange guy.  
  
Minseok could swear Luhan hissed at Jongdae as he stood up, clutching his cape with an angry look on his face. “My cape!”  
  
“Sorry. I said I was sorry. Hey, let me buy you a beer. Hold on...I just need to find my wallet.” Jongdae patted his jeans pockets. Not finding his wallet he staggered back towards the table he had been sitting at, forgetting all about the stranger as soon as Baekhyun pulled him onto the small stage to sing a ballad.  
  
“Sorry about that.” Minseok apologized for his friends. He wasn’t really all that sorry, because it was just a bit of spilled beer. Though he was a little intrigued by how upset it made Luhan. So maybe he was sorry, because somehow he ended up blurting out, “I live just around the corner. If you want I can wash it for you real quick.”  
  
Minseok didn’t normally invite strangers to his house. No, that was just stupid. Strangers could be weirdos or killers or just annoying and not want to leave. So why was he inviting Luhan over? Not a good idea, certainly not. Though he did. Maybe it was because the other man suddenly looked like he wanted to burst into tears, clutching his cape with the saddest expression on his face. Perhaps it was because Minseok felt a bit guilty since it was his friend that caused the incident – or that it was his fault because he didn’t tell Luhan to get lost. Or maybe Minseok had just lost his mind.  
  
“Wa-ash it?” Luhan stuttered, like Minseok was speaking a foreign language. He caressed the part of the cape where the beer stain was before he nodded furiously. “Yes, let’s go wash my cape.”  
  
And so they staggered out the bar- no, Minseok staggered, Luhan was walking just fine. Down the street and around the corner, Minseok fumbling with his keys as they approached the building. It was a high-rise – a few sets of doors and a lobby, an elevator ride to the fourteenth floor which had Luhan peering at the panel of floor numbers like they were the most fascinating thing in the world. And then they were at Minseok’s apartment, Minseok pushing the door open, Luhan stepping inside after Minseok urged him to come in.  
  
“Your home is very clean.” Luhan admired the orderliness of it all. “Though you have too many windows.”  
  
“Too many windows? Haven’t heard that one before.” Minseok hiccupped, before moving towards Luhan. “If you give me the cape I will put it in the washer. Shouldn’t take that long.”  
  
Luhan carefully untied the cape, removing it from his shoulders, handing it over to Minseok. He stood in the middle of the living room, still looking around, but not moving closer to anything – as though he was a bit frightened he would break something.  
  
Minseok returned from the hallway where his washer and dryer were neatly tucked into a small utility room and watched as Luhan kept turning about, looking, observing. “You can sit down if you want.”  
  
“Ah. Yes. Sit down.” Luhan moved to the grey sofa, sitting on the edge of the cushion like he didn’t dare relax. Minseok sat down next to him, assuming his usual stance, poor posture and all, slumping back into the soft cushions.  
  
“So what do you do for a living, Luhan?” Minseok asked, curious.  
  
“I don’t really – well, I. I am currently searching for a job.” Luhan answered, clutching his hands together, his back straight, his posture perfect.  
  
“I am an engineer,” Minseok offered. “Boring, but it pays the bills.”  
  
“Are you seeing anyone?” Luhan asked, Minseok being taken off guard by the sudden question, the sudden, very personal question.  
  
“Are you?” Minseok asked, not sure he should answer such a question when the person asking was someone he had known for less than an hour. Not to mention he was someone who wore a cape around town.  
  
“No. I haven’t been seeing anyone for, let me think.” Luhan counted on his fingers, evidently putting a lot of thought into his answer. “Forty years?”  
  
“Forty years! Good one!” Minseok chuckled. “And you said you don’t drink.” Minseok winked at Luhan.  
  
“Well, I do drink. Sort of.” Luhan said, his words barely above a whisper but loud enough for Minseok to hear.  
  
“Are you more of a wine person? Snobby, have to have the chilled hundred year old stuff? Nothing from a bar?” Minseok wondered aloud.  
  
“No, not at all. I don’t drink wine either. I like to drink…” Luhan turned to Minseok, staring at him with an intensity that made Minseok a tad bit uncomfortable, “Blood.”  
  
“Blood?” Minseok gulped. As in a vampire. Man this guy was too much. Minseok burst out laughing, Luhan frowned.  
  
“I am serious. I am a vampire.” Luhan kept staring and Minseok suddenly felt a bit odd. Like he couldn’t look away. Like Luhan’s eyes, those large deep brown eyes were sucking him in, some sort of challenge, or magnet.  
  
“Seriously?” Minseok blurted out.  
  
“Seriously.” Luhan kept staring and Minseok stayed still. And then it wasn’t a matter of locking eyes, it was a matter of the space between them disappearing inch by inch as Luhan moved closer, Minseok not moving away, a strange dance of crackling – sudden – unexpected attraction.  
  
“And I like you.” Luhan whispered, his voice low and husky. And damn if it didn’t do something to Minseok. To think he had thought the man was some kind of dorky loser, a weirdo with a cape. Because suddenly all Minseok could think about was kissing Luhan, those pink lips on his own, down his neck – he shivered at the thought of it.  
  
“Do you like me too?” Luhan asked, his breath ghosting over Minseok’s skin, their faces only inches apart. Minseok didn’t think he was drunk anymore. No, he wasn’t drunk. He was horny.  
  
“Ye- yes.” Minseok answered, sucking in a breath of air as Luhan’s mouth found his own. Teasing, Luhan kissed Minseok lightly, Luhan’s hands finding Minseok’s neck, pulling him in as he continued to lightly administer kisses.  
  
“I knew it was you when I saw you sitting alone.” Luhan smiled, Minseok could almost swear he laughed.  
  
Minseok braced himself. He was lost, not in control – he usually liked to be in control. But this was different, Luhan was different. This man was different. His touch was different. Minseok wanted to be led, wanted to answer to Luhan’s whims. And damn did he want Luhan to fuck him.  
  
“Are you going to bite me?” Minseok murmured, whining slightly as he felt Luhan’s mouth reach his neck, Luhan’s left hand moving to push up Minseok’s shirt. Luhan pushed forward, Minseok falling backwards, until he was lying on the sofa with Luhan hovering over him.  
  
“Would you like that?” Luhan purred as he began to kiss down Minseok’s neck, his hands finding the button of Minseok’s jeans, expertly undoing them. “Or do you want to play for a bit first?”  
  
Minseok wasn’t sure he could answer such a question, not when his body was on fire, his mind in a haze, his every nerve ending screaming at once. How was it possible? Luhan had barely touched him. Was he really a vampire? Was that even a possibility? Did vampires even exist?  
  
Luhan moved lower, Minseok obliging him by sitting up ever so, allowing his shirt to be slipped over his head and tossed to the floor. And then Minseok was back to a writhing mess, Luhan licking his torso, towards his chest, before taking a pink nipple in his mouth.  
  
Minseok bucked up, tense, wanting. And Luhan was there to oblige, his hand beginning to stroke Minseok’s erection through his boxers. “I will make you feel better than you ever have before.” Luhan whispered, teasing Minseok’s nipple with his skilled tongue. “I will take you apart little by little. I will wreck you.”  
  
Minseok’s breathe hitched, he moved, wanting Luhan to quicken his pace on his cock, to move faster, harder. He never recalled being played like this, or being this wanting- this eager- this ready. Damn.  
  
When Luhan’s hand slipped inside Minseok’s boxers, Minseok thought he could come right then. His body was on fire.  
  
“I am going to make you feel so good.” Luhan breathed against Minseok’s neck, beginning to stroke Minseok’s cock at a steady pace. Yet it wasn’t fast enough. Minseok wanted more, wanted everything - he wanted, he wanted.  
  
“I…ah..” Minseok threw his head back, realizing his orgasm was coming strong and fast. After only some caresses and kisses and how in the hell was that possible. And as he screamed out, coming, he felt a beautiful burn unlike anything he had ever felt before.  
  
Luhan bit him.  
  
It felt like his orgasm would never end, the feeling of Luhan sucking at his neck, hand still on his dick, his body spasming. Minseok had never felt this good in his entire life. He had never felt so fucking fantastic, so amazing, so-  
  
“Ugh! What do you eat?!” Luhan suddenly moved away, pulling his head back and wiping his mouth, a trickle of blood slipping from his lips as he visibly grimaced.  
  
Minseok blinked rapidly, confused. Wasn’t he just experiencing the most intense orgasm of his life? Wasn’t he just on cloud nine, in ecstasy?  
  
“Seriously, what do you eat? You don’t taste very good.” Luhan stared down at him, a look of disappointment on his face.  
  
“I…what?” Minseok tried to understand, tried to reason out the question, still his breathing, return to earth.  
  
“Your blood is nasty. I think you might be anemic.” Luhan stood up from the couch, shaking his head as he peered down at Minseok.  
  
“Are you serious right now?” Minseok asked in disbelief.  
  
“Yes, I am serious! You must eat like shit. I haven’t tasted blood that bad since I fed on the overstuffed pigs of the French Court.” Luhan wagged a finger at Minseok. “We need to get you healthy!”  
  
“Get me healthy?” Minseok sat up, pulling his pants up as he tried to digest what Luhan was telling him.  
  
“Yes. Vitamin supplements, a trip to the doctor. Maybe some exercise. Definitely a change in diet.”  
  
“You want me to eat healthier so my blood tastes better to you? Like you plan on doing this all the time?”  
  
“Well, if you want. You seemed to like it.” Luhan pouted slightly, or at least Minseok thought he did, which was sort of endearing if the entire series of events had not been so bizarre.  
  
The alarm on the washing machine interrupted their conversation, signaling that Luhan’s cape was done being washed. Minseok stood to retrieve it, trying to reason out what Luhan was telling him. He didn’t get far, before Luhan reached out an arm, stopping him.  
  
“I am sure it is ruined, no need to fetch it. It was dry clean only.” Luhan smiled. “I just wear those things to stand out, I have a dozen more at home. Seems to make people think I am some harmless dork or something.”  
  
“You lured me in?!” Minseok felt slightly violated, except he really couldn’t feel violated. Not when he wanted Luhan as much as Luhan had seemed to want him. Well, before he tasted his blood any way.  
  
Luhan sighed. “It is the same thing as putting on a nice pair of jeans or doing your hair. Geez, you would think I kidnapped you.”  
  
“Yes, I suppose it is similar.” Minseok sat back down, putting his head in his hands he exhaled deeply before looking back up at Luhan. “So is this what you do? Find guys to feed off of?”  
  
“Hey! I am a monogamous vampire, don’t get me wrong. One guy. Assuming they allow me to feed off of them. I am not a monster or anything.” Luhan looked taken aback by the idea of him stalking the night, praying on dozens of victims. “I noticed you a couple weeks ago and was hoping I could get to know you.”  
  
“You have been watching me?!” Minseok was starting to be really weirded out by the whole thing, which, he assumed, was a natural reaction when a Vampire gives you the best orgasm of your life, tells you your blood tastes like shit, you need to change your diet and then proceeds to explain they had been observing you from afar.  
  
“Yes. I have. And once we get your blood tasting a bit better I think we can have a nice, long relationship.” Luhan smiled.  
  
Minseok couldn’t handle it anymore. “I need some time to think about this. If you don’t mind leaving I need some alone time.”  
  
“Sure, I understand. Should I stop by tomorrow night then? Around eight?”  
  
“How about I call you.”  
  
“I don’t have a phone.”  
  
Minseok sighed. “Fine, tomorrow night. Whatever, see you then.” He practically pushed Luhan towards the door. Once the vampire was gone he slumped against the wall. Slowly falling to the floor he sat in utter bewilderment for a good ten minutes.  
  
***  
  
It was early afternoon before Minseok even lifted his head from his pillow. It wasn’t that he was hungover, no, strangely enough he felt pretty good all things considered. No, it was the fact that waking up meant he had to relive what had happened the night before.  
  
His phone buzzed, a text message from Jongdae.  
  
_Hey, sorry if I made your new boy toy mad last night. Did you guys have fun tho? Saw you leaving together ;)_  
  
Minseok typed a response, then deleted it, then did the same before finally sending.  
  
_Yeah, he was nice. No problem :)_  
  
Jongdae responded in a few seconds, as expected.  
  
_He was nice? So, he was bad in bed huh?_  
  
Minseok responded with a ‘shut up’ before throwing his phone on the floor. No, Luhan wasn’t bad in bed. In fact he was amazing. Too amazing. So amazing Minseok craved his touch even then, feeling a shiver run down his spine at the thought of Luhan on top of him.  
  
It was Minseok that was bad in bed, apparently. Luhan had pulled away, cringing at the taste of him. It was the first time in Minseok’s life that he was ever rejected, ever had his partner go away unsatisfied. It bothered him. A lot. He buried his head back into his pillows, not wanting to get out of bed at all.  
  
In fact he didn’t. Not even when his stomach rumbled to tell him he was hungry or even when he desperately wanted to change the channel. He had, effectively, lost the will to can. And then his doorbell rang, waking him up from another fitful hour of sleep. Glancing at his alarm clock he realized it was eight o’clock. Luhan.  
  
Minseok groaned, but tore himself out of bed, throwing on his robe as he made his way to the front door.  
  
“Coming.” He called out, his voice hoarse, his throat dry.  
  
“No need, I let myself in.”  
  
Minseok jumped, startled. Whirling around, he saw Luhan standing in the middle of his living room, two plastic bags in hand. “How in the hell did you get in?!”  
  
“I am a vampire, remember? I have all sorts of neat vampire tricks.” Luhan winked before taking a seat on the couch, apparently more than comfortable enough to feel at home. He began reaching into the plastic bags he held pulling out pill bottle after pill bottle.  
  
Minseok walked over to the sofa, sitting down, curious.  
  
“I purchased an iron supplement and this is B-12. I am not sure if your levels are low though I would recommend the extra boost regardless.” Luhan put the bottles on the coffee table, continuing to pull out supplements. “This, this is Vitamin A. Good for your eyesight and your immune system. Ah, yes, one of my favorites- the trusty D3. Helps with bone strength. Also great if you don’t get a lot of sunlight. Lord knows I need to take this.” Luhan winked, laughing at his own joke.  
  
“You want me to take all of these? Is that even healthy? What if I overdose?”  
  
“Overdose on vitamins!” Luhan laughed loudly. “Based on how you taste, Minseok, I don’t think you need to worry about that. Oh, and I bought a healthy living cookbook. I would like you to start planning your meals from here. No more fast food.”  
  
“What if I don’t want to?” Minseok crossed his arms, staring at the small pharmacy currently residing on his coffee table. “You only want me to take these so I taste better, after all.”  
  
“Then no more sex.” Luhan answered swiftly.  
  
Minseok sighed. They hadn’t even really had sex, no, it was touching and groping and remembering it made Minseok firm in the fact he wanted it to happen again. God damn vitamins. God damn amazing-vampire-almost-sex.  
  
“Fine, I will try some of these.”  
  
“Good! I knew you would give them a shot. So what is on the agenda tonight? Want to watch a movie? Do you have a piano, I could play for you? How about we read by candlelight?”  
  
Minseok stared at Luhan. Handsome, beautiful Luhan. Strange, bizarre Luhan. Undead, vampire Luhan. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
***  
  
“Wow, since when did you become such a health nut?” Chanyeol asked as he peeked over the cubicle wall, eying up Minseok’s open desk drawer filled with herbal supplements. Minseok shut the drawer quickly, frowning.  
  
“I guess I just decided to take better care of myself.”  
  
“Trying to get all buff for that new boyfriend of yours?” Chanyeol smirked.  
  
“No.” Minseok said firmly. It wasn’t a lie. He wasn’t trying to become buff, he was trying to become…tastier.  
  
Three weeks had passed since Minseok met Luhan and every night without fail the vampire showed up at his apartment. Minseok would usually get annoyed being with someone every day like that yet with Luhan it somehow wasn’t annoying, not at all. Minseok had considered maybe Luhan had anti-annoying vampire powers or something but quickly dismissed the idea. Luhan was just easy to be around.  
  
Luhan had explained that he was 278 years old. He told Minseok talks of years gone by, always full of lively facial expressions and gesture. Minseok hung on his every word, enthralled. Sometimes they just watched television. Minseok introduced Luhan to video games, though the vampire wasn’t very good at them. He complained that the constant motion made him dizzy. Luhan cooked for Minseok a couple of times too, all healthy meals of course.  
  
Minseok had even adjusted his sleep schedule to fit with Luhan’s visits. Since he could only ever see Luhan at night, Minseok found himself napping as soon as he got home from work, waking up with Luhan at his door, and falling asleep for a few hours before dawn. Somehow he still got all of the sleep he needed and had plenty of quality time to spend with Luhan.  
  
There was, of course, something eating away at Minseok each and every night – during the day too. Luhan hadn’t tried to drink from him again, hadn’t tried to kiss him or bring him to bed or whisper utterly sinful words like he had the first night.  
  
One night Minseok had enough and bridged the topic. Luhan had smiled and explained, “You need to be on the supplements for at least a month for them to truly take effect.”  
  
Minseok had pouted and tried not to act like a whiny elementary-schooler, though he was starting to get tense. Pent up. Desperate for Luhan to touch him. Upset that he must have tasted that bad. So bad Luhan wouldn’t touch him until the vitamins were in full effect.  
  
So he took his vitamins every day, changed his diet, and even exercised now and then. A bright red circle on his calendar marking the date that he would have been taking his vitamins for exactly a month’s time.  
  
“Are you planning a vacation or something?” Chanyeol asked as he noticed the red circle. It was hard not to notice, Minseok having practically broken the marker as he bore down on the cheap calendar in frustration.  
  
Minseok blushed. He couldn’t exactly explain what the date signified so he lied. “My parents’ wedding anniversary.”  
  
“Wow. What a filial son!” Chanyeol cooed before returning to his own desk, no longer finding fun with the oddities of Minseok’s workspace.  
  
***  
  
The big day arrived. The red circle. Four weeks. Minseok dressed with care. Not in his most expensive clothes. No, his most seductive clothes. A v-neck t-shirt which showed a little too much of his collar bones. The flannel pajama pants that hung on his hips in a way that made Luhan comment, “I hope you don’t wear those out of the house,” as he eyed Minseok up hungrily.  
  
Eight o’clock arrived and right on schedule Luhan was in Minseok’s living room.  
  
“How was your day?” Luhan asked, sitting next to Minseok on the couch.  
  
“Good.” Minseok knew better than to ask how Luhan’s day was because that was just a silly and stupid question. It was coffin like, always coffin like.  
  
“I was thinking, we should watch a movie tonight.” Luhan pulled a DVD out of his backpack, putting it down on the coffee table.  
  
“A movie?!” Minseok wanted to laugh, to roll his eyes. Did Luhan forget? Did he not realize that the four weeks were up? Was he not as hungry for Minseok as Minseok was for him?  
  
“Nosferatu – have you ever seen it?” Luhan asked and then Minseok was staring at the DVD case, concerned. How did Luhan know? Did he know? Was it some sort of weird coincidence? Of all the movies…  
  
“I don’t like that movie.” Minseok sulked.  
  
“Why? It is about vampires. I am a vampire. You like me, right?” Luhan winked and in a blur of movement the DVD was in the player, the movie started. Luhan tried to pull Minseok closer to him, cuddle him. The first time he had done this Minseok had bristled under his cool touch but after a few times it was okay. Now, now he moved away, huffing over the turn of events.  
  
Luhan ignored Minseok’s distance, watching the movie intently. “Isn’t it funny that people think vampires look like that?”  
  
“Hilarious.” Minseok did roll his eyes at the comment, finally having had enough. He realized, glancing at the screen in between his pouting and heavy sighs that he was no longer scared of the vampire in the movie- all long fingers and scary pointy ears. No, Nosferatu wasn’t scary anymore. Luhan – he was scary. All kind words and vitamin supplements and hot touches and making Minseok want more and more but never offering anything. It was maddening, so maddening…  
  
“Did you forget what today is?!” Minseok bolted up from the couch, glaring at Luhan he continued, “I even changed my diet for you! I hate vegetables. I fucking hate vegetables! Ha, of course to a VAMPIRE one day is no different than any other. Just another day you IMMORTAL VITAMIN PUSHING BASTARD!”  
  
Then silence. Minseok’s heavy breathing, his fists clenched at his sides, Luhan staring up at him with a shocked look on his face. And then Luhan laughed. He dared to laugh. Minseok felt like punching him, grabbing him, throwing him to the ground, straddling him…  
  
“Wow, you really did like it, didn’t you?” Luhan kept laughing, kept laughing until Minseok dared to pick up one of the bottles of vitamins that were on his coffee table and hurl it at Luhan’s head. Except it never hit Luhan, his hand coming up to catch the plastic bottle midair as he stood up to face Minseok.  
  
And then Luhan stopped laughing. He moved forward, one step then two. “Do you want to play, Minseok?”  
  
Minseok stepped backwards, barely avoiding falling over his coffee table, moving further away with each step Luhan took forward.  
  
“Do you want me to fuck you until you can’t move?” Luhan kept stepping forward, slowly, Minseok moving backwards until his back was against the living room wall, nowhere else to go. He swallowed hard as Luhan neared, caging him in with his arms.  
  
“If you think I haven’t wanted you, you are wrong.” Luhan’s voice was throaty, low and dangerous. “I have wanted you so much I thought I would go mad.”  
  
Minseok felt like his legs would give out, his entire body turned to a pile of goo. But Luhan wouldn’t let that happen. No, he was there, grabbing Minseok’s waist, pulling him closer. “I didn’t think I could hold back for long. But I wanted you…healthy.” Luhan’s lips found Minseok’s and he kissed him with an intensity that took his breath away. Invading his mouth, his tongue finding Minseok’s, his hands already fumbling with Minseok’s clothing.  
  
And Minseok needed this. Wanted this. Had waited a month for this. His hands found Luhan’s neck and he pulled him in closer, wanting more. Minseok kicked off his flannel pajama bottoms, his erection springing forward. He didn’t have to move to let Luhan take off his shirt because the vampire ripped it clean off of him, the fabric falling to the floor in a mess of torn cotton.  
  
“You too.” Minseok moaned, wanting to see Luhan naked, wanting to see his body. He had caught glimpses of powerful thighs, a hint of toned muscles when Luhan had worn shorts. He wanted to see them for himself.  
  
Luhan moved swiftly, a vampire trick no doubt, and within a few seconds he was naked and Minseok was gasping at the sight. He was lean and toned and so very pale. And big – he was big – and hard.  
  
Minseok didn’t think standing was a possibility any longer, his body agreed as his legs felt weak, his body burning with an intense heat, wanting, needing.  
  
Luhan pushed Minseok back against the wall, hitching the other man’s legs up he did the unthinkable. A hard and deep thrust and Minseok cried out, Luhan entering him. No lube, no stretching, nothing. Raw and hard and …  
  
“So tight.” Luhan moaned, rocking his hips ever so, letting Minseok adjust. Minseok felt like he was being ripped in two, he had never let anyone enter him without first preparing, he didn’t think it was possible. Yet Luhan was buried in him, deep, pushing deeper. It hurt, but not like he would have thought. No, it was a small amount of pain, a small burn that was easy to ignore with the feeling of fullness. Another vampire trick? If so it was the most fucking amazing one yet.  
  
Luhan began to move. Slowly at first, long drawn out thrusts forward, his hands supporting Minseok’s legs, wrapping them around his waist. Minseok moaned, crying out, biting his bottom lip from the feeling of it all. He wrapped his hands around Luhan’s neck, urging him to go faster.  
  
“Please…please.” Minseok begged, beginning to bounce in time to Luhan’s thrusts, wanting to feel even more claimed, even more of Luhan. More, more. More.  
  
Luhan hit Minseok’s prostate, that sensitive bundle of nerves, and he cried out - it wouldn’t be long. It wouldn’t be long until…  
  
A wave of heat. The heat, the searing heat and pleasure that he had felt once before consumed him. Luhan was at his neck, continuing to thrust, continuing to fuck him as he drank from him. Minseok couldn’t remember being this stimulated, this sensitive before. He was untouched, his cock feeling the friction of Luhan pounding into him though and it was enough.  
  
Minseok cried out, his orgasm overtaking him. As he continued to writhe, ride out the intensity, the ecstasy, Luhan bucked, moaning, and then Minseok felt it. Luhan. Luhan was coming in him, shaking, crying out at his own release.  
  
They sank to the floor together, heavy breathing and a trickle of blood, sweat and cum.  
  
“That was fucking amazing.” Minseok finally found the ability to form words, throwing a hand over his eyes as if he could shield himself from the world as he remembered how to breathe.  
  
“Hm.” Luhan hummed, finally pulling out of Minseok he sprawled out flat on his back on the carpeting, his own ragged breathing mixing with Minseok’s.  
  
“I didn’t know you could...you know.”  
  
“Have an orgasm?” Luhan laughed “There are a lot of things I can do.”  
  
Minseok nodded, considering everything he had seen so far he was beginning to doubt there was much Luhan couldn’t do.  
  
“By the way, Minseok…” Luhan said quietly after a few minutes passed in easy silence.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You tasted fucking amazing.”  
  
_End._


End file.
